Our Paths That Intertwine
by Sapphire Sunsets
Summary: On September 22nd, Flight 815 crashes on a seemingly normal deserted tropical island. Six extra passengers were on board, and together with the rest of their crash-mates, they discover that this island is anything but 'normal.' R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. Obviously. xD**

_If you do not change direction, you may end up where you are heading._

_Lao Tzu_

A pair of blue eyes shot open. The first thing they noticed was the clear blue of the sky. Had the world as she knew not ended just a little while before, she might've stopped and admired the pretty blue hue. The sound of chaos filled her ears as she struggled to understand what was happening. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her forehead. A gentle touch to her head caused her to cringe in pain, and she noticed the bright red blood on her fingers.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned to find it's owner, and discovered a soreness in her ribs. A man with light brown hair and soft blue eyes met her gaze, jogging over, ready to help her stand.

"I'll be alright." She responded, and took his hand when he extended it. He helped pull her up slowly, trying to be as gentle as he could. After she left the ground, she struggled to regain her balance as her feet shifted on the sand. He placed a supporting hand on her arm.

A blood-curdling scream brought the two out from their thoughts. The girl's head snapped around as she finally took in the scene around her.

Giant pieces of plane wreckage were scattered in stark contrast to what would've been a beautiful beach. There were people all over, some bloody, some disturbed. The engine of the plane was still making noises, which was added to the screams of quite a few people, and the hysterical crying of a few more. The girl made eye contact with the boy, and in a tacit agreement, they started running towards the other survivors to try and help.

The girl was stopped by a man with brown hair and gorgeous light blue eyes. "Do you have a pen?!" He yelled, looking at her helplessly. The girl only stared questioning the request. Then she shook her head, still confused. He ran away without another word and headed towards a dirty blonde with short hair and green eyes. When he asked her the same question, she dug around in her back pocket and pulled out one. "Thanks!" He yelled and continued running towards another man.

The dirty blonde held in a sob. She looked around for someone to help, someone to take her mind off of everything. A man called her over urgently. She ran as fast as she could in the sand, and he motioned for her to help pull put a man whose legs were trapped under a piece of wreckage. On his count of three, he lifted up the wreckage and the blonde and another guy helped pull the man out from underneath. One look at his bloodied legs churned the blonde's stomach as she looked away and groaned.

The brunette man who called her over looked at her. She waved a hand and said she was okay. The man left the other guy in charge of the person they just saved, and he motioned with his head for the blonde to come with him. They walked together, trying to find somewhere to help. The man noticed someone waving him over frantically, but the blonde reached out and grabbed his arm. "If something else happens, what's your name?" She asked him.

"Jack." He told her, and ran for the man who signaled him. The blonde looked around to find someone she could help. The sound of creaking metal filled her ears, and she looked up to see a pregnant woman underneath a wing of the plane still connected to the body. The wing began lowering, and the blonde ran for the other woman.

"You have to run!" She screamed, trying to get her attention. The pregnant woman stood slowly, and the blonde reached her and half supported her, half pulled her away from the wing that was threatening to fall at any second. With an overwhelming yelp, the wing broke off of the body and fell right behind the two, sending them flying into the sand. They looked at each other, shared a hysterical laugh, and helped each other up.

The sound of a man groaning in pain caught the their attention. By the tree-line, the brunette girl with blue eyes the blonde had seen earlier was using a clumped up shirt to softly dab at a young man's wounds. His green eyes were squinted in pain, as the girl held his shirt up with one hand and attempted to clean the wound on his abdomen with the other. He cringed in pain again.

"Look, you're gonna have to suck it up." She surveyed him, taking in his frown and clenched teeth. "What's your name anyway, kid?"

"I'm not a kid. I'm barely younger than you are." He pouted, and cringed as she dabbed his wound. "My name's Theo."

"Theo, huh?" The girl smiled to herself. "I like it." She stood up, having cleaned up his wound all she could. "I'm Kennedy." She placed her hands on her hips. "Hopefully we won't see much of each other."

Theo smirked. "Hopefully. Thank you." She nodded, and left the tshirt on a piece of wreckage and the two of them walled around to find someone to help. Their eyes drifted to the man who seemed to be emerging as a leader, and his attempts to perform CPR on a woman who wasn't breathing. Naturally, he succeeded, and he left the guy with the striking blue eyes in charge of her. A tall, skinny blonde was hysterically sobbing and yelling someone's name over and over. The man caught sight of a frail looking blonde with curly hair and hazel eyes who was walking with a serious limp.

The man, Jack, ran over to the girl. "Your ankle." He stated, knowing she was injured. "What happened?" The girl cringed as she sat down in the sand and stretched it out for him to look at. He gently examined it, asking her to try to move it, which resulted in a shriek of pain.

"I think I twisted it, or something." She watched him carefully. "Falling out of the plane? I don't know." He ran his hands softly along her ankle, and nodded to himself.

"You probably twisted it. I'll leave with someone by the tree-line. I'll come back and help you later." He did his best to keep her calm. With a quick glance around, he spotted a tall man with dark brown eyes who had his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Jack waved him over, and he slowly made his way, eyes trailing warily from the leader to the woman in the sand. Jack nodded towards the tree-line and gently scooped the woman up into his arms, then set her safely on the ground where the sand met the dirt. "Can you watch her?" He asked the man. "Her ankle's twisted."

The man nodded gruffly, muttering a "sure" and crossing his arms. Jack nodded at the man once more and ran off to find someone else to save. The woman tried once more to move her ankle, and bit her lip to keep from yelling in pain. She took in the scene around her. People in mass hysteria, all around. And for the briefest second, she wondered if their lives would ever be the same again.

-x-

"Thanks for earlier." Kennedy smiled awkwardly towards the man with light brown hair who had first woken her and helped her stand. After helping Theo clean his wounds, she had seen the man going around making sure the doctor had helped everyone. She felt selfish sitting around trying to clean the blood off her own forehead.

"Don't mention it." He smiled, dismissing the kind gesture. He hadn't done much, he was just making sure the doctor had done enough to keep them somewhat calm and controlled. The doctor was the savior, not him.

"I never caught your name." Kennedy prodded the man.

He smiled once more. "My name's Evan." The man answered, extending a hand. "And you are?"

"Kennedy." She smiled, shaking his hand, and laughing at his sense of formality. "Nice to meet you." Kennedy added, getting a small laugh out out of Evan, before he was called over by the doctor. He jogged off, leaving Kennedy alone once more. If Evan could be Mr. Good Samaritan, than so could she. Right as she began wandering the beach looking for something to do, a tan-skinned man with curly black hair yelled out, "Miss?"

She looked around to make sure he had been talking to her, and then jogged over to him. He was standing in front of a small fire, some pieces of wood at his feet. When she had gotten close, he asked for her name. She gave it to him. "I'm Sayid." He told her. "I need help with the fire. If it's not big enough, no one will see it."

"Okay." Kennedy nodded and set off towards the jungle. The wood and kindling had been picked from the shallow part, so she had to journey deeper inside. She began gathering some and placing it at the bottom of a large tree so she could find it easier later. There was a snap of a branch from further in the woods. Kennedy froze. Her breath hitched in her throat as she slowly picked up the wood on the ground, trying to be quiet. She managed to pick most of it up and suddenly felt a presence behind her. There was another snap.

Kennedy darted behind a tree, back pressed up against it, trying to silence her breathing. For a little while there was silence, and she peeked her head slowly around the side of the tree. By the time her vision allowed her to see where the noise had come from, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kennedy screamed and dropped the wood she had been holding, trying to get her wits together.

A man was standing beside her, wearing gray and black striped hoodie and looking as frightened as she felt. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke quickly, trying to explain. Kennedy noticed he had a British accent. He pulled down his hood to reveal dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She felt her heart rate slowly lower, though not as much as she wanted it to.

"God." Kennedy muttered, and rubbed her eyes, now feeling totally exhausted. When she opened her eyes, he was still standing there, looking worried. She laughed. "I bet I look really stupid right now."

A small smile spread on his face, lighting up his eyes. "No, you don't. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Kennedy laughed, smiling at herself. She crouched down and picked up the wood she had thrown all over the jungle floor. The man knelt down beside her and took a few pieces in his own arms. "This goes back to the beach for the fire."

They finished picking up all the logs and kindling she had collected, and they began trekking back to the beach, hoping they were headed in the right direction. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why were you out there?" Kennedy asked the man, looking over at him.

"Oh, me?" He asked, keeping his eyes on his feet. "I, uh, was using the loo." Kennedy laughed. He looked over at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know Brits actually said that." She smiled.

"Have you ever been?"

"No..." Kennedy looked ahead of her, zoning out everything for a minute. "I've always wanted to though. Since I was a little kid." She smiled fondly.

"Maybe one day you'll get there." The man smiled encouragingly. At the same time, they smelt burning and saw the glow of the fire. They emerged out of the tree-line, and Sayid came over and took the wood from her. As he tossed it into the pile he had already managed to collect, he stood up and looked at the man who had terrified the girl earlier. "And your name is?"

"Charlie." The man said, his British accent shining through. "I'm Charlie." Sayid nodded and headed back toward the pile of wood, sorting through it all. Charlie looked in her direction. "I didn't catch your name, either."

"Kennedy." The girl smiled shyly, biting her lip and looking down. She looked back up and felt the warmth of the dancing fire, casting shadows around the darkened beach. The light flickered on Charlie's face, his blue eyes sparkling. He smiled at Kennedy. And the two felt a feeling in the pit of their stomach, thinking that maybe everything would be okay.

-x-

"I don't need a watchman. I have a twisted ankle. Do you think I'm going to get up and run away?"

The man simply raised an eyebrow at the girl, who sighed. "Look, I'll stay a respectful distance. The doctor just wants someone to watch you before he does whatever he's gonna do." The man responded, and rose off the sand. He walked about twenty-five feet down the beach, and planted himself back down.

The blonde sighed once more, deciding that was better than nothing. She had been in the big, bad world for a while now, and the last thing she needed was a babysitter. Of all people, she knew the world well. You fly, high and mighty, but like everyone, you come crashing down eventually.

As the girl fell deeper into her thoughts, a loud, in-human sounding roar resonated from the jungle. All heads snapped around, as almost everybody on the beach began to sit up. The girl managed to find her way standing, as she saw the outlines of trees against the night sky. They began to fall. One, three, ten. The roar came again, this time sounding even less human, and somewhat... Mechanical?

Just a suddenly as it had started, a silence nearly as loud as the roar engulfed the survivors, as everyone kept their eyes glued to the jungle, afraid it might come back. Slowly, small conversations began to start back up.

"The hell was that?" A man with a southern accent asked no one in particular. No one answered him.

"Was that Vincent?" A boy's voice wondered, shaking a bit.

"That's not Vincent..." Another man's voice answered the boy. In the shadows, the girl could see a tall man's frame pull a boy's close to him and walk back towards the beach, away from the jungle.

Everyone slowly began falling back into whatever they had been doing. The girl saw three people head back over to the fire, two of them smiling and laughing. An Asian couple were talking intensely under a piece of wreckage. A woman with curly brown hair was talking to the doctor, who met eyes with her, finished talking to the woman, and jogged over.

"You had the twisted ankle, right?" The man asked, reaching in his pocket. The girl nodded and stretched her leg out towards the doctor, who kneeled down on the sand. "Okay, I'm just gonna wrap this for now. It'll hurt, but you should try to walk a little on it to keep the swelling down. If it kicks up, I can dig around for ibuprofen for you."

The girl nodded and bit her tongue as the doctor took her ankle in his hands and began wrapping medical tape around it, making sure it was snug around her. "So did you have any family with you on the flight?"

"I did not. But don't worry, I can take care of myself." The girl stated, and pointedly looked at her temporary guardian. The doctor laughed as he finished with the medical tape.

"I know, I know. Everybody can handle themselves." The doctor gave a small smile, and stood up, once more professional. "You should be okay in a couple of days. See me if it begins to swell." He turned to the other man. "Thanks..."

"Nick." The man gave the doctor his name, filling in the awkward space. He extended a hand, which the doctor shook. "Jack." He returned the greeting. "You're off the hook." Jack told the man, who nodded towards him, then the girl, and began walking towards the wreck itself. Jack headed off, roaming around the crash site.

A guy with brown hair who looked about the same age as the girl walked over towards another girl who was laying down on a beach towel, despite the setting sun. She was extremely skinny and blonde, the the other girl recognized her as the one who was screaming earlier.

The guy held something in his hand and offered it to the girl, who sat up, lowered her sunglasses, declined, and laid back down. She must have done it with some sass, because the guy seemed to get upset, and shook his head, stomping away from her. He began walking down the beach towards the girl, whose leg was still wrapped and stretched out along the sand.

The girl saw the guy look at her, and she quickly looked away to not seem creepy for watching him. She locked her eyes on the ocean, the waves going in and out, pushing and pulling the foam of the ocean in and out. The girl noticed a presence.

"You look like you could use some chocolate." A voice told her. She looked up, to see the guy had come over, and offered the chocolate bar that must've been in his hand when he offered it to the other girl.

"I saw you strike out with that girl." The girl raised her eyebrows, but still smiled for the act of kindness.

"That was actually my step sister, Shannon." He laughed dryly, and nodded to the chocolate. "Take it."

The girl looked from the guy to the chocolate bar, surveying her options. Then she grinned. "Thanks. Want some?" He smiled back, and sat down in the sand beside her. "And your name is?"

"I'm Boone." He replied, happily taking the half of the chocolate bar she offered him.

The girl tested the name on her lips. "Boone." She paused, taking a bite of the chocolate. "I'm Maggie." She turned to him. "Thanks."

"I think you already said that." Boone turned to her and smiled. Maggie locked her hazel eyes with his light blue eyes and laughed, for the first time in a while. And as they ate their chocolate, sharing small talk, the sun slowly finished it's descent, and the remaining light slowly begun to fade, marking both an end and a beginning.

-x-

"I wanna shine on, in the hearts of men." Theo sang to himself as he paced down the beach. "I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand." He kicked his foot in the sand in frustration, and automatically regretted it as his shoes became coated with a layer of sand. "Another head aches, another heart breaks." Theo sang after sighing heavily. He was so tired.

They were all supposed to be in California by now. Everything was supposed to go smoothly. None of this was supposed to happen. And yet, here they were, a band of rag tag castaways, sleeping on a beach in the middle of nowhere. Hypothetically speaking.

Of course, Theo thought to himself, he was just spinning off of the worst case scenario. Nobody knew where they were. Maybe they had lucked out and crash-landed in Hawaii, or someplace tropical and inhabited. He didn't know how long rescue would take. He didn't know if they knew where they were.

All he knew was that for tonight, they were stuck on this beach. Although, with what they had heard earlier in the jungle, Theo began to think that maybe the beach wasn't that bad after all.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" A voice caught Theo off-guard as he turned to find the source. A bald man sat on the sand with his legs stretched out in front of him. When Theo looked at him, the man smiled kindly.

"I guess so, yeah." Theo nodded, and sat down a few feet away from his fellow castaway. He instantly regretted it, afraid of making the obligatory small talk turn into that awkward phase where neither person can come with anything else to say. But this man seemed different.

"Look at the water. It's so peaceful." The man remarked, voice quiet. He was staring at the waves, studying them. Theo was both frightened and at ease, if that was at all possible, he thought.

"If only it had heard that _thing_ in the jungle." Theo responded a little sarcastic.

"Maybe the water is trying to tell us to be calm." The man said, shrugging, and looking over towards his younger companion. "Maybe it knows something we don't."

Theo pondered this. It was easy to look at this man and laugh in his face, but as Theo himself looked out at the tranquility of the blue water, he stopped. And thought.

"Yeah... Maybe."

-x-

**Firstly, thank you for reading this! I know it's incredibly long, and I'm not done the first episode, but we're still in the introductory phase. After the next chapter, like the show, it will focus on one person per chapter.**

**On that note, I tried something new with the beginning. I tried to go for a tv show type of thing (that's how I saw it in my head) where the cameras kinda move from person to person as the viewer tries to dissect the full catastrophe. If it threw you off, I'm sorry, it was just an experiment. These next chapters will be better.**

**If you already know me, hi! If you don't, I formerly had another username but changed it to my current one to try to adopt a new start. I previously had another Lost story (no need to read it, it was from a while ago), but I wanted to start over, and I came up with this!**

**So, let me know what you think. I love when people review; it makes me feel like people do care about what you're writing. And also, I'm warning you now: updates will be totally and completely random and spontaneous. Midterms are in four days and my classes are tough, so no promises on how often I update, but if I see you guys are reading or reviewing, I'll try to do my best to get something good for you.**

**That's all. Author's notes aren't usually this long, don't worry. So thank you for reading, review, and I love you all! :)**

**~Sapphire Sunsets**


End file.
